The Guardian
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: Edward Elric always thought he was the most unlucky person in the world. That changes when he meets a man, quite like himself with a much more bitter past. But the guardian sent to help Ed will do more than teach. Ed will learn more than he's ever imagine
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian**

I know, I know. Rip off of that new movie with Ashton Kutcher in it, right? Wrong. Buzzer. Did you read the summary? I hope you did. Anyways, yeah. This story came about when I was bored at summer school and drew a guy with automail. He was quite sexy, then the idea came back around this time in October. So I was like "What the hell..." and made this story.

Warning: There might be a bit of Ed-abuse.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of it characters, except a few in this story. **

* * *

Introduction

---

Debris and dust hung in the air as if being held by suspension cords. It was thick, and full of the toxic radiation from the explosion. The once peaceful neighborhood filled with laughter was quiet and dead. The sky was a dull orange, but not because of the sunset. The time had only been 5 in the afternoon. The homes were rubble and the grass was burnt and flaming. The only thing piercing the silence was the loud siren of warning.

The ground began to move.

Bloody bodies stood shakily and looked around. The silence turned into screams of pain and horror. Cadavers littered the ground like leaves, concrete burying them in the soil. A young woman with golden hair laid under a damaged car where the door was buried in her neck. The liquid life poured out of her body, draining her corpse. Her eyes were half pried open and her mouth was distorted in a scream. Dried tears stained her splattered face. Her hands were held up, curled in.

A few feet away was a child with the same blonde hair, buried by a hunk of concrete, her small hands holding a stuffed animal with protruding eyes.

A numbers of survivors gathered in a bundle, moving together, breathing in the same air pocket that they had created with their bodies. Out of the seventeen adults was a child, no older than 3 that was held by his wounded mother. A tall man, covered in mud stood in front of the rest. "Okay, guys. I understand you're all in shock, but we have to look around. There could be more people out there with much worse wounds. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let them die."

He turned to leave, then noticed none had moved. He sighed to himself. "Dammit, what if it was you out there? Wouldn't you like to be found?"

"What if we're the only ones alive?"

The man held back anger. "We don't know that for a fact..." He continued to walk until he felt a burning sensation in his throat. He held back the vomit when he saw the woman and the child. "Karen..." He turned to the little girl. "Julia..." And then one question remained in his mind. _Where's the father...?_

A hand burst from the rubble, bruised, cut, and dirty. It reached around, feeling for the other pieces of rubble. It retreated under the rocks and suddenly burst out of it. The rest of the body appeared, and an injured man pushed through the pile, exposing himself to this new world. After four long hours, he could finally see light.

With all his might, he pulled himself out of the crater and onto the littered ground. Red sweat oozed out of his forehead from the horrid labor that plagued his body. He twisted and laid down. He panted like a mad dog and pulled the fire blanket over his beaten body, passing into unconsciousness.

A few of the survivors, two women and eight men, spotted him and immediately recognized him. They all ran to his body, kneeling down next to it. "He's alive..."

One of the women knelt down next to him and took his hand. Immediately, she drew back. Her hand was covered in warm blood.

The survivors looked to their right left where they saw a crater-like part in the blanket covering his body. The dark haired man with a heavy stubble slowly lifted the red tinted blanket away from the shoulder. There, severed at the elbow was a yellow tinted bone piercing from the flesh like a telephone pole. The muscle was torn clean off. Blood flooded the entire arm. Splintered bone accompanied the flesh in a bloody mess. Fatty tissue hung off of the arm, occasionally pulsing blood out. The woman drew back, gagging. His elbow and down was missing.

* * *

The young state alchemist slammed his glass down on the counter, creating spider web cracks in the dimly polished surface. He cursed to himself. "That damn Roy Mustang..." Edward Elric was not the kind to be easily forgotten. His rhinoceros temper kept most people at a distance but the Colonel really knew how to piss him off. "He makes me want to commit suicide..."

Out of the fury burning in his veins, he could almost cry. The strain to hold back the angered tears was almost as hard as fighting Scar. _I can't break down...not here. _He looked up and saw a few drunkards sobbing together. Beer poured out of their rotten teeth and down their stubbles. Edward looked down and saw a dark haired man passed out on the floor, a few feet away from his barstool.

His bipolar attitude changed again and he smiled in his thoughts. _Compared to some of these guys, I look good... _"Hmm..." He sighed and slurped the last bit of his drink down. "Next time that bastard dumps a cadaver on me, I'll shove his underwear down his throat and bury him with the dead guy."

The bartender stared at the empty glass of soda on the bar. "...N-next one's on me." He offered, refilling Ed's glass to full capacity. Edward's eyes opened fully, glaring at something across the room. The bartender, whose name shown 'Todd' backed away. "Sorry, sir...I..."

"Shut up." Ed commanded. It was not 'Todd' that annoyed him. He heard a slight chuckle and buried his fist in the counter. "Whoever's laughing at me is dead!"

The entire bar became quiet.

Ed turned to his right where he saw a man, slightly older than Mustang, and who looked much more bothersome. _It's him... I know it. _"You wanna pick a fight with me, eh?" Ed stood up, catching the man's attention.

His dark eyes reflected through the glasses in the dim light of the bar. "You're a little young to be in here, aren't you?"

_One sentence out of him and he's already pissing me off. _"Listen, whoever you are, don't change the subject. You want a fight, let's take this outside."

The man with the ponytail laughed quietly, waving his hands in front of his body as slight defense. "Please, calm down. I was only making a point."

"Yeah, and whoever makes a point to me always means they want a fight!"

"I don't want a fight, kid. You're too young to be in here, I'll escort you out." he offered, placing his check on the counter next to the empty beer bottle. Ed's patience drained out.

"Shut up, you geek! There's no way you're taking me out of here without a fight!"

The strange man sighed and tightened his long, auburn ponytail. "Ready when you are, Edward."

The young alchemist blinked.

_How does... _Edward smacked his palms together, transmuting his automail arm into a weapon. _this bastard... _Using the seats as leverage, he kicked off of them and right towards the man._ Know my name?_

The boy's body collided with the other's and they both smashed through one of the windows in the bar. They tumbled outside and Ed found himself on top. He looked past the glasses and into the empty orbs. _This guy..._ He was smiling.

"Automail, huh? Don't you alchemists ever think of something knew?"

"Shut up, you bastard." Ed drew back a fist and smashed it into the man's face. Is what he thought. His fist was buried in the ground and he looked up. The man shook his head, laughing. He pulled up his right sleeve, revealing a glint of metal.

"You can call me anything you'd like, Ed. It wont make any difference."

But Edward was not focused on the man's words, but the metal arm. "Your arm..."

"Automail against automail, Ed. It's a fair fight."

"Psh. Then avoid this." The young alchemist jumped up, having to make the other man stare up. He narrowed his eyes from the sunlight just as he saw Ed's foot coming down at him. In a quick movement, the fabric from his shirt ripped and his arm, metal at the elbow, snatched the alchemist's foot, above the ankle.

"Would you like to join me on the ground?" He thrust his arm down, also tossing Ed to the dirt.

The young alchemist laid on the ground in shock. _He's... definitely not normal... _He struggled and looked up. The man stared down at the boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"M' name's Professor Taylor McKenzie, you should stop by my office sometime if you want a rematch."

Edward stared up at the professor and then to the card. "So you're telling me I just lost to an ancient chemistry professor? You've gotta be kidding!" He burst out laughing, denying his loss.

Just as McKenzie was walking away, the last comment got to him. He stared over his shoulder in the darkest glare Ed has ever seen. His teeth seemed to sharpen and his previous calmness disappeared. "Ancient!" He spun around and glared down at Ed. "Well at least I'm not a hobbit!"

---

When Ed finally woke up, he saw the hunk of metal that was his brother, hovering over him. "Brother? Are you alright?" Ed blinked a few times and his vision focused.

"Al...?"

"Thank god, I thought you were dead!"

"What happened...?"

"That man with the ponytail punched you in the face and you just fell over. We all thought you died for a minute." Ed looked around and saw Roy, Riza, Havok, and Armstrong. Roy looked quite disappointed.

"Ugh, get off of me, Al." He pushed his brother off and sat up, rubbing his cheek that was blue. _Damn... that guy can really pack a punch... and he's a science geek? _"Where did that asshole run off to!" He stood up in seconds, looking around frantically.

Al scratched his metallic head. "I saw him go back into the bar."

"It's that easy!" Ed twisted on his heel, and sprinted back into the bar's splintered door. "Alright! Put em' up, you just pissed me off big-time!"

The bar was silent.

Ed looked around.

Where was he?

Ed looked down at his boot. There was a piece of paper stuck to it. "What the..." He leaned down and picked the card-sized paper up. It was blank, but with his left hand he could feel the ridges where ink was heavily printed on the fibers. He flipped the card over. It was that man's business card.

Professor Taylor A. McKenzie

Science Wing 607 Pius X University

Fax: 325-234-6247

Home: 325-234-6248

Then his home address.

Ed laughed to himself. "He really wants me to see him!" He began to laugh harder.

Roy, Riza, Armstrong, Havok, and Al came into the bar, Riza staring at the broken window.

"That insane bastard!" Tears formed in Ed's eyes.

"B-brother...?"

He suddenly stopped laughing. "Oh, shit."

* * *

Alright, first chapter down. No, do not call the fax or telephone number because I just typed in random numbers and crap. Anyways, how do you like Mr. Ancient Chemistry dude? I've been making comics of Ed and him for a while and I'll have them posted up soon.

R&R

-Ididntdoit07


	2. Chapter 2

This story is not going to be dead anymore, I found the story and am writing it all up, so expect the next pretty soon.

R&R

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FMA characters, but I do Taylor...**

**-Ididntdoit07**

* * *

"I think this is it…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's the same room number that's on the card—are you worried?"

Edward instantly twisted around to stare his brother right in the eye, well whatever you want to call it, with evil written all over his face. Al backed off, getting the hint just from the glare. "O-okay…"

With a sigh of defeat, the blonde stared down at the business card in his hands up to the plaque right by the door. Same number, same stupid name. He reached up with his automail hand, wanting to knock but hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut up."

Ed quickly knocked once, wanting to kick himself for the simple gesture. Without a beat, the door opened, with the tall, brunet man standing there staring right down at the blond alchemist. He seemed different, unlike the drunk in the bar. He seemed more official, and intimidating… in his lab coat, big rimmed glasses and cherry lollipop twiddling in his fingers.

_How did he get there that fast? Is he psychic? No, shut up. He must have heard me and Al's conversation._

Professor Taylor McKenzie stared Ed up and down, waiting for the conversation to start. He acknowledged Alphonse in the back by smiling and nodding. He looked like a normal guy, but what scared Ed so much?

"You gonna come in?" the Professor started, sucking on the lollipop.

Edward's response was pushing through the older man, making his way into the office. "E-Ed!" Al protested in his brother's rude behavior. The professor simply made room and waved off the indecent move.

"It's alright, Alphonse." He smiled, holding the door open for the iron man. "After all, he's probably still upset that I beat him at the bar."

The brothers looked around in the office, actually lecture hall. It was empty, but huge. Desks were littered all over the stadium-like room. It was covered in artificial plants, tanks full of fish, and some things the boys could not even recognize. At the bottom of the coliseum of seats was a large, black lab desk. "Nice place, but you're not trying to impress us with a college lecture hall. You want something from us, or else you wouldn't have called us here."

Taylor McKenzie looked at Edward for a moment, and walked over to his desk to file some papers on his desk. "Well, you didn't have to come."

Ed smirked and charged for the door. "If that's it then, my brother and I are leaving."

"-But, if you didn't I would just have to go through all the trouble of finding you again."

He stopped at the door he had just come in moments ago, "…and I'm not very fond of tracking people, I have much better things to do." turning to look the man straight in the eye. The man didn't stop talking. "But they want you and left me to deal with this bullshit; I have no choice." He said, stuffing a cigarette in between his lips.

He was very amused by what the professor had stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Want me?" He scoffed. "For what?"

Taylor looked up, and walked towards the brothers motioning with his finger to come. Dumbfounded, the blond followed over, and was immediately greeted by a fist to the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

Al gasped at the motion. He wasn't surprised by the action, but by the fact that Edward was taken down so easily. By a nerdy college professor at that! Ed sat up, wiping the little bit of drool dripping out the corner of his mouth. "Wh…"

"Now what the fuck was that for?!" He frowned.

Taylor flicked his lighter, taking a hit off of the now lit cigarette before he spoke. Exhaling, he said. "Now this looks familiar…you sitting on the ground being beaten by some nerdy college professor, eh?" Told you. "I had to test my theory."

Ed stood up, giving up the decision to fight back. This guy was obviously going to kick his ass each time he tried to fight back anyways . "What theory…"

"Ah, I thought you would ask." He smirked and took another drag off of the cigarette. "You were completely incapable of beating me before, and you aren't now. You get all these so-called trainers, and you don't learn shit. You let anger get the best of you and in a fight; it's the biggest mistake you can make. You don't learn anything but how to fight back, you lack defense."

Ed looked to his brother, clearly pissed off. "What's your point."

Without skipping a beat, Taylor explained in the fewest words he could hinder. "I'm your trainer."

"Why?"

The professor took a minute and shrugged, "Because you suck in a fight."

"No—I mean, why you?"

He stepped right over face to face with Edward, and flicked the rest of the cigarette to the floor. "Listen, you stupid prick, I didn't want to do this either but we have no other choice unless you want to go back to your handicapped Iz-lady. I'm the only one and choice you got, and with me you'll be faster, stronger, _smarter_, and be trained the way you were born to be."

Edward looked him up and down and around the place. It reeked of knowledge. "You're a science teacher. What are you going to do, study me to death? No offense, you don't even look like someone who would know anything about the government, alchemy, or any of that shit. And for your information, I'm pretty damn good at a fight. I was drunk (No, you weren't), and… I'll prove it to you, right here, right now!"

Unknown to Ed, Taylor had slipped his foot behind the boy's leg, and after a quick smirk, shoved the young alchemist backwards. Edward lost his balance and fell on his back. He groaned and sat up to see the professor removing his glasses and making his way to the door.

"I'll be in the courtyard: no weapons, no tricks." And left the lecture room.

Edward blinked and stood. _This guy is really up for it…_

"Ed! Are you sure?" Al was worried about his little, older brother getting beaten up again, and what would happen if the professor did lose…

"Yeah, I'm sure." He brushed past his brother and out the door, turning right to go to the courtyard. Al followed quickly, clanking as he ran.

Ed arrived at the courtyard, stepping into the nice place. It smelled fresh, even looked like a damned garden. He wanted to fight in this place? But it was empty. Nothing but green grass, small trees, a fountain and a pond. "What the…" He trailed off and looked around, pissed that this guy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell did he go?!"

"I'm right here."

Ed shot his head up, looking around as he was ready for anything… when his shoulder caved in and fell limb by his side. The strong action was enough to make him fall to his knees. "Behind you." Taylor said, looking down at the teenager. Ed held his arm, it tingling and slowly coming back to life.

"What the hell did you do?!" (repetitive, no?)

"I just pinched a pressure point, is all." He shrugged and kneeled down to the boy's level, who was trying to pull himself up. "You ready to start the fight?" Ed grabbed a handful of dirt and thrust it into Taylor's direction.

Taylor darted up quickly so the dirt wouldn't blind him while Ed shot up to his feet.

"Throwing dirt and sand? A simple tactic, very immature."

"Oh, shut up!" Ed made a move as if he were to kick Taylor in the stomach, but changed and hopped on that foot as he twisted and kicked him in the back: or so he thought. The guy grabbed Edward's leg behind his back and then twisted it, throwing Ed to the concrete. Al blinked. The alchemist growled as he pulled himself up off the ground a second time.

"Come on, get up. You can hit me." The Professor presented himself, holding his arms out on either side; Edward was raging. He sprinted right at Taylor in a blind madness, and thrust his metal fist at Taylor's face.

And he grabbed the auto-mail, pulling him closer to look into the golden eyes. He smiled, and thrust his own metal elbow into Ed's, bending it backwards and rendering it useless until he could recover. But the move did not stop the alchemist. He swung at Taylor, but missed and the next thing he knew, his arm was twisted behind his back. He winced in pain.

Taylor moved his head over Edward's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Come on, Edward. Cant you even try to hit me? I'm right here."

Clenching his teeth, Edward smiled as he readied for his next move. "Dodge this, you old bastard!" He leaned back into Taylor and pushed off the ground as it to do a back flip, attempting to trap Taylor under him as he fell. The brunet simply backed up and let go of Ed's arm as the alchemist simply fell backwards, defeated a third time. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him and looked up to see Taylor hovering over him.

"I have no idea what you just attempted, but you failed miserably…"

He kicked Ed gently, and flipped the teenager on his stomach, wrenching his arm behind his back again. Edward gritted his teeth, wincing as Taylor tightened his grip. "You can't beat me, Ed. You never will."

Ed panted as sweat ran down his brow. Taylor took note. "Look at me. I'm not even out of breath, my pulse didn't even accelerate and I still beat your lousy ass." He let his grip relax, but then yanked him up to his feet. The brunet nodded, "Can you stand?" Ed nodded, and his arm was released from its death brace. Then Taylor pushed him over backwards, once again. He landed on his ass, and rolled onto his back screaming. He was pissed off as hell.

_I'm going to fucking kill you…. _He ran at Taylor, only a few feet away. The professor grabbed the collar of Ed's shirt with both hands and threw him face first into the dirt to his side. Five times. Taylor shrugged and looked at the blond curled up on the ground.

"If you want to keep getting tossed to the dirt, I can do this all day."

Ed lifted his head and faced him, still lying on the ground…and gave him the finger.

"Fuck you, old man."

Taylor rolled his eyes and then sighed, stepping over to Edward and grabbing his hair, lifted his head, and slammed Edward's head and face back into the dirt. There was a muffled whine of pain. Taylor stood back up and lit a new cigarette. The Iron Man ran over to his brother, wide eyed.

"Be good to yourself and just lay there until you calm down." He puffed out a white cloud of smoke and rolled Edward onto his back so he could look at him. Ed had a bloody nose and still looked very pissed off. He pushed himself off the ground with his elbows, looking into the distance as the embarrassment of losing ebbed in. He slowly got up, and put out a hand in defense.

"Don't…push me down again."

Taylor shrugged and brushed his shoulders.

"Come back inside if you still want proof that I'm your trainer."

….

"I leave you in his care until you are ready to fight your own battles, inside and out. I trust he will not fail to help you. But be careful, Elric, Professor McKenzie is a lethal weapon by himself under the law. He can kill you in a second if he wanted to, so watch your back. Otherwise, he's got good morals and will hopefully help you improve every part of your well-being, under legal warrant. Play safe, be good, don't piss him off. Your friend--" Ed snickered while reading the letter, "Roy Mustang." He threw it down and stared at his brother and new trainer.

He sighed, realizing it was the Colonel's signature and that the prick with the ponytail wasn't lying.

"What about Al?"

"He is staying here, I'm afraid. Until he gets out of that Iron Man costume, he's not coming with us."

"What?! I can't leave my brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care. You can visit him anytime you like, but he is not coming to be trained."

The Elric brothers said their goodbyes, briefly embracing and whispering their good luck wishes to each other. The older professor leaned against a pillar outside the Science and Technology Building, sucking down another cancer stick as he waited on Edward. Neither of them wanted to be paired together (not in yaoi, you pervy fan-girl), but due to both of them having a negative attitude and an aggressive behavior, fighting would be expected.

"Well, um… good luck." Al said, holding out his hand. Ed frowned at shook his head.

"This isn't fair…"

Al tried to look on the bright side, "We'll get to see each other again, wont we?"

"Once a month." Taylor interrupted them.

They both sighed in relief. "Well…" Ed trailed off; he was bummed about being separated from his brother, but it wasn't like they hadn't before. Al smiled and brought his older brother into a hug. Taylor looked over and mouthed a fake 'awww'. Ed let go quickly.

"We're not leaving forever, so whatever. See you in a month, then." He straightened up and nodded. "Ready."

Edward and Alphonse separated, the tin man escorted out in a black Cadillac while the older brother walked towards his new trainer reluctantly. Taylor stood from leaning against the pillar and walked towards Edward, making the blond walk with him away from the building to a huge parking lot.

"So, if you're a trainer, professor, and scientist what kind of car do you have? A Ferrari, Lamborghini…?" Ed suggested, walking next to his partner. Taylor looked down at him and put his sunglasses on.

"How about a maserati? Limo? Escalade? Mercedes? What?"

They came upon a green thing. Forest green, with old windows, huge wheels, with an ugly truck and camper top attached to all of it. The cherry on top was the stupid diesel sign on the side. Taylor pushed a button on his keys, and it unlocked. Ed stared.

"That thing is yours?"

"Yep."

"Ew…" Ed remarked. His new trainer ignored the insult about the rustic truck. As they got close, the alchemist could see how big and strong it was. It looked like something out of Jurassic Park. "You hunting dinosaurs with that thing?" He asked, moving to the truck to get in. He slid in on the high couch-like seat and looked at the giant seatbelts that were more like harnesses than a safety device. Taylor got in after tossing his duffle in the back and turned the car on, it roaring to life. He pulled the shift down to D3 and placed his foot on the gas.

"Something like that." He answered, driving off.

Ed stared.

The drive was about 45 minutes long and the sun was beginning to set. Edward stared out the window, bored. The radio was on, playing old classic rock, ACDC, Black Sabbath, Zeppelin, stuff Ed had never taken a liking to. Taylor was in a trance, looking ahead at the road and occasionally looking in the rear view mirror.

"That car has been following us for a while." Ed said, monotone.

"I know."

It was a large red SUV. The windows were tinted and even though it kept distance, it was obvious the car was following them for the past 25 minutes. "Know them?" Ed looked in the side mirror, and Taylor took his seatbelt off.

"No." He motioned for Ed to his seatbelt on. "And I don't plan to." He made a sudden turn onto a lonely road to test if they really were being followed. The road was bumpy; it was dirt, and both Taylor and Ed looked in the mirrors to see the SUV turning onto the road too.

"Shit!" Taylor hissed and shifted the gears again, the traction below the car seemed to change as he floored it. The truck roared and burst forward, startling Ed. "What? What's wrong?" He noticed the red thing racing after them.

Taylor reached up into his visor, and grabbed a CD, shoving it into the socket above the radio.

"Get my duffle bag."

"What?"

"It's in the camper, get it."

Ed looked back. "And crawl through that!?" He referred to the hole in the back window to the back of the camper covered pit. Taylor nodded. "Wh-what are we doing?!" he demanded. No answer. He bit his lip and then unbuckled his seatbelt again.

Taylor reached back, with one hand still on the wheel and opened the window for him, eyes still on the road ahead. "Oh God…" Edward muttered to himself and squeezed through the small opening. He reached forward and snatched the strap on the brown leather duffle bag. "I got it!" he said. Taylor yelled back to him.

"Open up and get out my guns."

"What?!" He squeaked, whipping his head back.

"Now, Ed!" He looked in the rearview mirror and saw the black arm and gun out the window of the SUV. "Ed!" The gun fired and whizzed by the side of the truck, hitting one of the side mirrors, shattering it to pieces. Ed yanked himself out of the window and pulled out a hand gun alongside a long tubular thing.

Highway to Hell came on the CD. Ed handed Taylor the handgun. He let go of the wheel a second to reload a new magazine into the holster. He cocked it, and with a string of ammo in his mouth he said, "Buckle up." Ed did as told, scared for what was going to happen.

"What are we doing?!" He screamed over ACDC.

Taylor kept silent and pulled down the visor again. Ed noticed it had buttons lined up on it. "What the hell is this?!" he tapped in a quick code, a route. It was a tiny GPS system. And then, he pushed a red button. Now everybody knows a red button is something big…

He shifted down to a new gage. 'AP' it was labeled. The truck's steering wheel locked and the seatbelt around Ed tightened on its own. Taylor rolled down the window. "M-Mr…Professor, Mr. McKenzie!" Ed stuttered. He took the ammo from his mouth and shoved it down the barrel of the tube one, a black shot gun. He strapped a wrist cuff with ammunition onto his wrist.

"My name is Taylor, you call me that!"

"O-okay… Tay…" Ed was interrupted by more gunshots and the sound of steel being punctured. He squeaked. "They're shooting at us!"

"Oh, really. You think?!" Taylor was different than earlier Ed thought; before he was calm and nicer you could say, now he acted like the angry old man he was. Taylor reached out of the window with his metal arm and grasped the supports on top of the truck, sliding out of his seat and sitting on the windowsill.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ed screamed, turning white.

"Shut the fuck up!" With that, he fired four rounds out of the handgun and into the red SUV. Ed leaned over and grabbed the steering wheel as the truck turned. It's out of control! He thought, but the wheel was stuck. It was then he realized the truck was put into autopilot and was driving itself.

Gunshots were fired back. Taylor ducked and closed an eye, lining up the gun and shot once, shattering the SUV's windshield and hitting a hood in the throat. And then there were rapid firing shots, mechanical. Ed ducked as a bullet whizzed by. "Is that a machine gun?!"

Bullets hit the handgun, knocking it out of Taylor's hand as he shook the hand that had been grazed by a bullet. The handgun smashed to the ground and soon disappeared into the grass.

"Ed, hand me the R-64!"

"The what?"

Taylor leaned back in the truck momentarily, "The black one!" Ed scrambled over and grabbed the black tube. "What are we doing M—Taylor?"

He took the long gun and pulled back a part of it, loading it with what looked like batteries into the tube. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He screamed and locked the tube, lining it up and then fired. The sound exploded in Ed's ears, and the ammunition shattered into the head of the SUV. He locked it again, and fired one more time. Satisfied as smoke erupted from the SUV, Taylor smiled and swung the shotgun into the back of his truck and slid back into the driver's seat.

He reached up taking it off of autopilot and shifted back to Drive. He looked over at Ed, who was hyperventilating. "You okay?"

"Wh…what are you?" Ed asked, exasperated. Taylor laughed a little and turned Highway to Hell back up on the music dials. Ed sighed and then looked at Taylor, wondering. Red came into the view.

"T…" He stuttered seeing a hood aim a firearm right at them. "Taylor!" he shot his head over and held up his arm to block his face as they fired. It sounded like metal scraping against metal. Taylor cursed, looking at his arm where the sleeves were ripped and the plating on his appendage had dented. He slammed on the brakes, and the SUV sped past them. He reached up and fooled with more buttons.

"RG, is that SUV aluminum?" He asked nobody in particular.

The machine in the truck spoke, "Yes, sir."

"Thank you, RG."

"What?" Ed asked, confused as hell. Taylor pulled the harness above his head down and around his torso. "Strap in, Ed." He did as he was told, clueless. Half a mile away, the red SUV had turned around and was now zooming back towards them. "Reinforce, RG." He commanded, and hit the gas.

"Tell me what you're doing!" Ed yelled, watching the RPM needle go into the red zone, and the truck accelerate to 80mph. "Taylor!!"

"Hold on…" Taylor growled. The two cars were playing chicken…

"Oh shit, Taylor, what the fuck are you doing?!"

The engine roared and he shifted again. It slowed and then like a rocket, burst forward as the speed doubled. "Oh, my God…" Ed muttered. He braced for impact; the red SUV was only seconds away and the truck showed no signs of slowing down. He squeezed his eyes shut, for a moment trusting his new trainer with his life. Why would Taylor kill them both right now?

The SUV honked its horn long and loud. Ed covered his head and screamed as he heard aluminum crumble and smash over and over again. But there was no impact. He pried his eyes open and looked into the side mirror as the red SUV had ducked out, and from the quick turn it rolled over and over, smashing into smaller bits. Taylor slowed the truck down to 45 and turned around. The area of where the SUV had smashed had been scorched, as well as the ground torn up. But no SUV…

"Where did it go?" Ed wondered out loud.

And a roaring hunk of burning metal fell from the sky, crashing down right in front of the truck; Taylor swerved to avoid hitting it. "There it is!" He twisted the truck around in a slight screech and parked it. Edward could feel his heart beating throughout his entire body as he shook. Taylor took off his harness and swung open the door, jumping out. Shaking, Ed unleashed himself and fell out of the truck, wobbly from the shock.

He realized he had to pee. Taylor walked casually over to the burning ruins of the SUV and took off his glasses. "Should have brought some hot dogs, eh?" He joked, turning to Ed who was scrambling to his feet.

"Y…you're insane!"

Taylor shrugged, taking out a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and leaned down next to the car, lighting it off of the flames. Ed panted, "So…. Who were those guys?" Taylor looked over and shrugged.

"Let's just say I have a lot of people mad at me right now…"

Edward stared at him. _This guy is my trainer…._

* * *

Hmm, tell me how it is!

R&R

-Ididntdoit07


End file.
